Two Pink Lines
by CaptainDaniiKirk
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, and she wants to do things the good ol' muggle way. Draco has other plans though. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowlings characters etc, just the storyline to this fanfiction. **

**A/N: This will probably be quite a long story. I am going to try and keep it real time.**

_**Hermione 23/04/2013**_

Two pink lines.

Hermione knew what this meant. It meant she was pregnant. She thought back to all the recent times her and Draco had had sex. They hadn't had sex in a month because he was always working, and she hadn't slept with anyone else, so she knew she must be at least a month gone.

She walked through to the bedroom and carrying the pregnancy test with her.

"Draco, I need to talk to you." She shook him awake.

"What?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I took a test and it's got two lines."

"What, why are you talking about exams, we finished school 3 years ago."

"No you moron, a pregnancy test. It's positive." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um okay." He said before rolling over and mumbling something about being tired.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. She could make a cup of tea instantly with magic, but she never liked using magic for something she could do just as easily the 'muggle way'. She suddenly had a panicky thought and grabbed her ipad off the kitchen counter. It sounded stupid, but in her head it made perfect sense. She googled whether or not she could drink tea. She knew that she was probably just being melodramatic but she wanted to be careful, anything can go wrong. Whilst she was searching, she also looked at general things she couldn't do/eat. She didn't realise there was so many things she couldn't eat now. Sushi, mr whippy ice cream, raw eggs, amongst other things. This is going to be hard work.

She drank her cup of tea and got ready for work. She really didn't want to go in today, but she decided she better, it was only a temporary position and her contract runs out next week.

Work was seemed to last forever, and she just wanted to get home. She was worried as she didn't have time to call the doctors. It was her day off tomorrow so she would do it then.

On her way home she picked up another pregnancy test just to be sure. But this time she brought one that told her how far along she is. She walked home a little too quickly and ran into the bathroom. She tore open the thin blue packet and followed the instructions on the box. A little egg timer symbol appeared in the corner of the test. It felt like hours before it stopped flashing and the words appeared.

Pregnant

3+

She read what the number meant on the side of the packet. It meant that it had been 3 or more weeks since conception, it also said that a doctor would date that as 5 or more weeks. She sighed. This was useless. It basically told her she could be anything from a month onwards pregnant. She would just have to wait for the doctor's appointment to know for sure.

She wanted Draco to be home from work now; she just wanted to snuggle up to him on the sofa. She really needed to talk to him. Hermione had decided she wanted to do this pregnancy the muggle way. No magic involved. She knew it was going to be hard to convince him. His prejudices had changed, but he was still set in his magical ways. Hermione placed the test on top of the bathroom cupboard ready to show Draco when he was home. It seemed weird, but she wanted to show him it as proof. She knew he would believe her anyway but just to be sure, they were there.

A few hours later, Draco walked through the door, and chucked his work bag down on the floor.

"Ugh work was so stressful, I cant deal with all these long nights." He moaned.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to long nights when the baby gets here." She replied quietly.

"What?! You mean you actually said that this morning?" He almost shouted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said back to him, confused.

"I thought I was dreaming this morning! I was still half asleep! You mean I'm going to be a daddy?" Draco smiled brightly down at Hermione and kissed her head.

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the bathroom. After reaching up and grabbing both of the tests off the cupboard, she passed them to him. He dropped them and threw his arms around her.

"Wow." He muttered. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Hermione smiled up at him and loosened his grip slightly. She was excited to, but was absolutely terrified of anything happening. Although this was the preferred response she wanted from Draco. If only he had been properly awake earlier. She wouldn't have felt so down at work all day, thinking that he didn't care.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" She suddenly thought. "They are going to kill me."

"They love you Hermione, I'm sure they'll be fine eventually. We're young, but we will be amazing parents, I can promise you that."

She smiled again and headed out of the bathroom. They both laid on the sofa and spoke about the events of the day. Draco had had an uneventful day at work, they had no leads on the latest crime wave and they didn't know where else to look. As into Dracos story as she was, she kept fidgeting, she couldn't get comfortable at all. She could tell this was going to be a difficult 9 months.

**A/N: Please review etc, I know its boring at the minute but obviously the interesting stuff will come up soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter but it needs to be here to keep in with the 'real time' effect :) It will get better I promise :)**

**_Draco 24/04/2013_**

Draco woke up to the sound of Hermione on the muggle telephone. He tried to listen to what she was saying, but couldn't quite make it out as she was talking quite quietly. She hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom, then sat down onto the bed next to Draco.

"I have a midwife appointment on the 8th May." Hermione said quietly.

"Okay, I'll book the day off work so I can come with you."

"Thank you." She laid down in the bed and cuddle up into his arms.

"How come you don't have an appointment for two weeks? That doesn't seem right? If you go to a healer you will get seen much quicker and we will know exactly how far along you are within seconds."

"Draco. Please. I want to do this the muggle way. When I was younger it was all I knew, it's what I would talk about with my friends. I just need to do this my way. Most other things in our life are the magic way; I just want this, please." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine." Draco said, defeated.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you." He smiled back at her.

**Hermione 25/04/2013**

Hermione's tummy felt weird, it didn't hurt as such, but it felt weird. Also, Hermione had done some serious thinking. The last time she could remember having a period was the start of March. She should have kept track, she was usually so organised, but they were always so irregular she just didn't bother. She realised that if this was the case, she could be 2 months pregnant already. This shocked her; she didn't know how to feel. She also felt bad, because she had been out drinking at the end of March which a group of work colleagues. She tried not to worry too much; she was sure many mothers did this. It's not like she knew at the time.

**Hermione 26/04/2013**

Why was the 8th of May so long away? She just wanted to go to the midwife now, and know what was going on, and she refused to give into Draco's demands of going to a healer. Hermione walked over to her full length mirror and stood sideways on. She could swear there was a tiny bump forming but she was probably just imagining it. She didn't notice as Draco walked in behind her, until he was already wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her tummy.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy, I'm so happy. I know this wasn't planned or anything, but this is the best accident ever." Draco said, sounding as if tears were welling up in his eyes.

Hermione chuckled, and turn in his arms, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm happy to. It just seems weird. I can't imagine myself pregnant. I've always been the sensible one that didn't do a single thing wrong, and now my parents are going to be so disappointed. They always wanted me to succeed career wise first, before I even thought about having kids." The speed as she spoke kept increasing; she could tell she was starting to panic.

"Breathe. Everything is going to be okay." Draco tried to calm her down. "Everything's going to be fine; all this worrying won't be good for the baby, so calm down okay. Anyway, I came in here to show you something. Look at this app!"

Hermione managed a little laugh. Ever since she had brought him his iPad he had loved it. She knew he would. He always complained about muggle devices, but she knew he would like an iPad, and she was right.

"Fine, show me it." She said whilst rolling her eyes, knowing him it was probably another racing game. He was rather fond of those.

"Look, you track the progress of your pregnancy on it, and it shows you what size the baby is at and compares it to fruits so you know, and it generally has loads of things on it that will be useful." His face lit up.

Hermione smiled up at him again, she loved seeing him like this. He looked like a child at Christmas. He genuinely looked so happy, and this made her very happy. He was going to be a brilliant father.

**_Draco 26/04/2013_**

Draco looked down at the woman he loved. He honestly couldn't believe she was having his child. He was over the moon, and still couldn't get over it. He felt useless though. She would be carrying the baby and would have to go through all the pain and he would just have to try and be there for her. He wished there was something he could, and he wished she would go to a healer so that there would be minimal pain.

He walked back out of the bed after telling Hermione he would make her a drink of orange juice. He grabbed her folic acid tablets off the living room table and took them with him. He remembered her telling him that she needed them and spending £10 on 3 boxes of them. He knew there was spells that could do the same and would only be a one-time thing. But Draco understood why Hermione wanted to do this the muggle way, even if it wasn't what he wanted, as long as she was happy and healthy he didn't mind. The second she wasn't healthy anymore though he was taking her straight to a healer, no questions asked. He already had one of hand, just in case, as well as a nanny for if they needed one in the future. He knew it was soon, but he also knew there was a big demand for decent healers and nannies these days. He just hoped that Hermione would see things his way to. He always had a nanny when he was younger, and he really liked it, also it meant his parents could go and do what they wanted, but he didn't like to think about that part. He was determined that him and Hermione would be amazing parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, I have finished university now though so I can get on with writing this!**

**_Hermione 27/04/2013_**

She got herself dressed slowly as she got ready to face the day ahead. She was babysitting for her uncle. This would be a challenge, and she supposed it would help her practice for when her baby arrived, as they had a young baby who was about 6 months old. She was also worried though, for a number of reasons. The main one being that she was terrified her uncle would look at her and immediately know she was pregnant. That was impossible of course, but she was still scared.

Draco swept past her, in a hurry to get ready for work. It seemed he was always working these days, and that would need to change when the baby came along. She didn't want to do this on her own.

Babysitting seemed to go on forever; she had a splitting headache and just wanted to go home. A few hours after her uncle had left, she received a message from him saying there was a delay and he was going to be longer than expected. She sighed to herself as she read the words. She hated not being home, she felt safe. The kids were behaving and actually listening to her, and she'd even brought them little gifts, but she still just didn't feel right. Maybe it was just because she knew there was a child growing inside of her.

Eventually her uncle and auntie returned, and her uncle drove her home. She walked in to her and Draco's flat and turned on the oven. She hadn't eaten all day and was starting to regret it. Her belly was rumbling and she felt sick.

It seemed like hours later when Draco eventually walked in the front door from work. She could tell he was tired, his uniform was scruffy and he had dark bags under his eyes. She really just wanted him to slow down; he needed a good night's sleep. Especially for when the baby came along.

_**Hermione**__**30/04/2013**_

A few days had passed, and Hermione felt the same. She kept getting really bad nausea and was always peeing, and sometimes had the odd pain in her belly. Her lower abdomen felt tight, but she figured that was everything stretching and getting ready. She had sort of decided she would tell her parents tomorrow instead of waiting. Draco had been telling a few people in his family and close friends, and she was terrified that it would get back to her parents before she had the chance to tell them herself. She was terrified but it needed to be done, before it all came out and not from her.

_**Hermione: 08/05/2013**_

Hermione woke up to her alarm clock buzzing at 10:00am. Normally she woke up before, but she guessed the fatigue was starting to kick in. She slowly got herself out of bed, trying not to set off the morning sickness. Although she hadn't thrown up yet, the nausea was terrible. She walked into the bathroom and picked up the last pregnancy test in the house. Even though she knew it was silly, she kept taking them every now and again just to reassure her. She did the test and set in on the side, slowly waiting and hoping that she got the same result as every time before. Sure enough before the three minutes were up, those two pink lines appeared again.

After walking back into the bedroom and attempting to shake Draco awake, Hermione made herself some toast and sat down in front of the TV. Time seemed to drag by, but eventually she decided that she had better get dressed and ready for the midwife. This time when she shook Draco, he woke up. After both of them were dressed, they headed to the midwife appointment hand in hand.

"There is still time for you to go in to see a healer instead." Draco told her.

"No, Draco, and this is the last time we are talking about this."

"Fine." He admitted defeat.

As they were about to head into the doctor's surgery, Draco stopped Hermione and pulled her close.

"I love you, okay?" He said before kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Draco." She said pushing him away then pulling him towards the building.

As soon as they sat down, Hermione's name was called and they followed the nurse into the room.

She started with small talk, and asked general questions about Hermione and what symptoms she had been getting. Eventually they got to the point of the appointment. The midwife was called Shona, and she was lovely. She explained everything and tried to help Hermione and Draco to understand what was going on. She asked lots of questions about their parent's health and any problems any of them know of. Once all the health questions are out of the way, they try to work out exactly how far along Hermione is. Unfortunately they don't know exactly because of Hermione's irregular periods, so Shona guesses 8 months. Shona tells them both that they should expect a letter through the post within the next month telling them when her 12 week scan will be, and that they will be able to date her pregnancy properly. After taking Hermione's blood sample, Shona gave her a pack, with her notes in and lots of useful leaflets in, and they were sent on their way.

_**Draco 09/05/2013**_

Draco looked over at Hermione as she sprawled out on the sofa reading one of the pregnancy books that she had gotten in her pack from the midwife. She was glowing and had a small smile tugging at her lips. He noticed her eyes drift from the book to her belly and her hand move to her belly to.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeah just keep getting like cramps. It's not like really painful, but it's uncomfortable."

Draco walked over to her and picked up one of the guides she had around her, and flicked straight to the week by week pages. He skim read the page for week 8, until he found something useful.

"As your baby grows, your uterus is also expanding. By now your uterus is almost the size of a grapefruit which is why it's common to feel abdominal cramping or even a tightening or contraction like pain." He read aloud. "Nothing to worry about Hermione, just make sure you let me know if there's blood at all. Because I will be rushing you to hospital and I won't give a damn about your muggle ways"

"Okay." She nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. He wished she would stop worrying. He knew it would be hard, but he just wanted her to be excited and not second guess everything she did. Draco bent down to her and kissed her stomach, before reaching for her cocoa butter and starting to massage it slowly into her stomach.

"I love you Hermione, and everything is going to be okay, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy! Because as one of my lovely readers already knows, and any of you that checked out my profile know I am having a baby! :) So yeah, been a bit preoccupied. But I am all sorted now, and out of the 'danger zone' as it were. So here goes, chapter four! Enjoy and please review, it makes me happy and makes me update quicker ;) **

**Hermione 14/05/2013**

Hermione was babysitting again, and she had left Draco asleep in bed. He'd been working so much these days, trying to take on as many hours as possible so that they can save up. After the war, he left his parents, and lost all rights to their money, so he had had to work from the ground up. A few hours after she had gotten to her uncles house, she got a phone call off of Draco.

"Two weeks from tomorrow." Draco simply said to her.

"Till what? I'm confused. Hi, by the way."

"Hi. Till your scan, the letter came through this morning." She could hear the excitement in his voice.

He told her all about the rest of the letter, and another that came through about an antenatal appointment in August.

Hermione's heart melted at the sound of Draco's excitement as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. She honestly couldn't wait for the scan.

2 weeks. 2 weeks until they saw their little baby growing inside of her belly. She smiled to herself, before carrying on with rocking her cousin his is bouncer.

The day dragged on, and eventually her uncle came back and took her home. She managed to get home before Draco left for work. Draco jumped up from the sofa as she walked in and threw his arms around her neck. Ever since they had found out, he had been careful not to grab her belly or waist too hard.

**Hermione: 29/05/2013**

The day of the scan was finally here, and Hermione had barely gotten any sleep. She was so worried. So many things ran through her mind.

_Are they going to find anything?_

_Is the baby going to be okay?_

_Will they have to do an internal scan?_ (She cringed at the thought of this one.)

_Am I really even pregnant?_ (She knew this was ridiculous, she had taken many tests and even let Draco use a spell to check as well.)

To put her mind a little at ease, she grabbed the last test she had in her cupboard. She followed the instructions and placed the test on a flat surface once she had finished. She waited whilst the test worked its magic. Slowly but surely two pink lines appeared again.

Hermione smiled to herself, and put the test in the bin. She kind of wanted to keep it, but decided that it would be a bit disgusting if she did.

The scan wasn't booked until 2:00pm, and it was only 8:00 am, so Hermione walked into the kitchen and took her prenatal vitamin and iron tablet. She had been prescribed iron tablets due to the fact the midwife ran her bloods and told her that her iron levels were too low, and this would explain why she was more exhausted than she thought she should be. After she had taken these, she went and laid back in bed and cuddled up to Draco. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but cuddling up to Draco would be nice.

**Draco: 29/05/2013**

Draco woke up to find Hermione cuddled up to him. It was nice waking up to this because usually their schedules conflicted so much, he either woke up before her and had to rush out the door, or he'd wake up and she'd already be out. He leant his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." Hermione beamed up at him.

"Morning." He replied in a groggy but equally as enthusiastic voice.

After a few more minutes of them lying together in bed, they decided they had better get up and get ready. They had some breakfast, and Hermione drank as much water as she could before they needed to leave. She was told she needed a full bladder so that the midwife could get the best picture. Before they left, Draco noticed Hermione had checked, double checked and triple checked that she had on the list of things she needed to take with her. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. She was so organised. He was lucky really.

After all this double checking they eventually decided to leave. Hermione had already told Draco she didn't want to apparate because of the dangers. She knew she could apparate perfectly, but she still didn't want to take that risk. So they had to take a taxi, because neither of them had learnt to drive due to the fact they never needed to. When they got to the hospital they were running late, there had been a lot more traffic than they had anticipated, they had two minutes to gets to the right part of the hospital, and they had no idea where they were going. Luckily when they walked into the front entrance they saw sign posts that led to the room they needed to be in. They walked as quickly as they could, and even more luckily, made it on time. They walked up to the counter and handed Hermione's notes over, breathlessly saying her name and signing in so the midwife knew they were there. They were asked to take a seat.

Everyone around them seemed quite a way into their pregnancies, and were all discussing things to do with the children they already had or were having. There was even a little play area in the corner where a couple of children were playing happily. Draco smiled before grabbing Hermione's hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He could tell something was wrong with her. The smile didn't reach her eyes. He wanted her not to worry but he knew nothing he said would help. So he just gripped onto her hand.

Eventually after what seemed like hours, Hermione's name was called. The woman greeted them with a smile, and introduced herself as Lana, before leading them to the room they needed to be in.

Hermione was told to lie on the bed, and Draco sat on the chair next to her still holding onto her hand tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. I need to make a confession. I have come to a decision, and I am truly sorry. I am putting this story on hiatus. I just feel as if, if I wait for a long time I will have more to write about, because at this stage in the pregnancy, theres not a lot going on. I've made this chapter longer than the others to make up for it, and I havent left it on any sort of cliffhanger because I'm not that mean. I promise that I will write lots of long chapters when the hiatus is over, so you can literally have a lot of chapters very close together without waiting! How does that sound? Thank you for sticking with me this far, and I hope that you will continue reading this when I am back :D Whilst this is on hiatus I will be writing another Dramione story so look out for that! Im very excited to write it :) I love you all xxx**

**Hermione 29/05/2013 **

"Is that two I can see?" The sonographer said whilst rolling the scanner over Hermiones belly. "I'm joking, I'm sorry!"

Hermione looked at Draco with a look of humour, at least if the sonographer was joking around it meant nothing was wrong. After what seemed like forever, Lana turned the screen round and showed them there baby. She pointed out what everything was, for example the sac that would eventually become the placenta, and showed them the feet and everything. They could even see the heart beating. She then took some measurements to determine how far along Hermione is. Whilst she did this, Hermione tilted her head to look over at Draco. The room was dimmed, but she could see clearly that there were silent tears rolling down his cheek.

"Okay guys, it looks like you are 10 weeks and 3 days! Congratulations!" She announced.

Hermione beamed up at her whilst grabbing Draco's hand.

"So is everything okay?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, everything seems to be fine. Now I see you've opted in for the downs syndrome test, now unfortunately, because you aren't 12 weeks yet, we can't do this yet because the measurements won't be accurate so it will give a false result. So this means you will have to come back in a couple of weeks for another scan, and it can all be done then. "

Hermione smiled at Draco, she was happy they got another scan because it meant they got to see there little jellybean again. After Lana had printed there scan photo out, she sent them back to the waiting room whilst she typed up the maternity notes. They were told that once she came back with them they could book the next scan. Time ticked by slowly, until eventually Lana came back and handed her the maternity notes, before sending her to the front desk to arrange another scan for a couple of weeks' time. It was booked for 10am on the 11th June.

They walked out of the hospital together holding hands, whilst Draco held the scan photo tightly in his hand. They ordered there taxi home, and waited on a bench near the entrance to the hospital. The man on the other end of the phone had told them they would be about 15 minutes.

"Wow.* Draco sighed. "That was amazing."

"I know. I'm just happy it's all been confirmed now." She smiled.

"Yeah maybe you'll stop taking all those pregnancy tests now." He joked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She feigned.

"Of course not." He smirked. "I'm not stupid Hermione."

She looked up at him and smiled.

Before long the taxi arrived, and they headed home.

**Draco: 30/05/2013 10 weeks 4 days**

Draco woke up to retching noises coming from the kitchen, he got up to investigate and found Hermione hunched over the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Making toast, smell makes me feel sick." She managed before retching again.

So far, she hadn't actually been sick, but every smell seemed to make her gag. Even coughing too much made her gag.

He got her a glass of water and ushered her over to the sofa to sit down.

"Do you still want the toast?"

"Yeah, cheese spread please."

He rolled his eyes, but sorted the toast anyway. Most people would say this was a weird craving, but he knew Hermione. She liked this anyway. Draco passed Hermione the toast and sat down beside her, whilst slowly rubbing her back.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes thanks, I just really don't like the smell of toast when it's cooking."

"Well I gathered that much." He replied whilst poking his tongue at her.

He looked at the time, and sighed disappointedly. He had to get ready and leave for work soon.

Hermione noticed his face to, and looked a little sad. He knew he worked too much, but at the minute he just took on as much overtime as he could because he wanted to save for the baby. It was hard, but necessary.

He pulled her into a long hug that Hermione wished could have lasted forever. Hermione looked down to hide her tears as he pulled away. These hormones really were getting the best of her. If only he had accepted the money his parents had left to him in their wills. He wouldn't have to work then, she thought bitterly to herself.

Draco quickly washed and got dressed before giving Hermione a quick kiss and walking out of the front door.

It was going to be a long day. Hermione could feel it already. She was counting the hours until he was back from work, and she didn't have the energy to do anything like housework to take her mind off of it. She couldn't wait for her baby to be here. She wouldn't ever have to be alone then.

**Hermione 11/06/2013 12 weeks 2 days **

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had the worst dream possible, well, nightmare.

Blood, blood everywhere.

That's all she could remember.

She checked the bed around her hurriedly. Then ran to the toilet to check for blood.

Nothing. This was a good sign. She sat back in bed, as Draco began to stir beside her. To be honest, for the last couple of weeks since the day after the first scan she had been worried something was wrong, and she was terrified she had had a missed miscarriage. She'd done the silly thing and researched the possibility of one happening, and the figures had scared her. She just needed to see her baby again on the screen and she would be okay again, for a while.

She felt awful for feeling like this, but she was just trying not to get too attached. She had a constant feeling that something was going to go wrong.

She shook Draco awake beside her once she realised that time was getting on, and went into the kitchen to take her vitamins and make herself a cup of tea.

Draco eventually got dressed and came and sat down next to Hermione. He leant his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay Hermione? You seem so down these days and I don't know what to do."

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled before taking a sip of her tea.

"Come on baby, I know you to well. Please talk to me." He pleaded.

"I just.. I think somethings wrong." She admitted.

"What do you mean? Have you been bleeding or anything?" He said with a sense of urgency.

"No nothing like that, I just.. I don't know. I had a nightmare last night about losing this baby, and I just don't know how I would deal with that. I couldn't deal with that." She started to cry.

Draco wiped the tears away that rolled down her cheeks.

"I promise you Hermione, everything will be okay. Now get your shoes on and get ready, we need to get going soon, okay." He tried to lighten the mood at the end there.

Hermione attempted a weak smile before drinking the last part of her tea.

Before long they were in the taxi and headed towards the hospital. She was more nervous this time round than last time. She couldn't stop shaking, and she felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't just the morning sickness.

This time they seemed to be waiting forever before the sonographer. Draco held her hand tightly, sensing that she was terrified.

"Hermione Granger?" A lady called from the back of the waiting room.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek softly.

They stood up together still holding hands, and walked towards the sonographer. She introduced herself as Cheryl, and then explained what would happen at this scan.

"First of all we will do an ultrasound and I will measure the gap where the neck is. This measurement is then used in a downs syndrome test, because you opted for combined, we will then send you to pathology where you will have a vial of blood taken. Does that all sound okay?" Cheryl asked her.

"Yes okay." Hermione answered, her voice cracking.

Hermione laid on the bed and tried to steady her breathing. Cheryl squirted the gel onto Hermione's abdomen.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Cheryl turned the screen round to show them their baby. The baby was wiggling around all over the place. The baby even waved at them on the screen. The sonographer tried to take the measurements but the baby kept moving and was in the wrong place. Hermione was told to wiggle and cough and allsorts to get the baby to move back. After about half an hour of moving and coughing, the sonographer finally managed to get the right measurement, and managed to get a picture of baby waving.

Draco helped Hermione wipe the gel from her stomach, and helped her stand up from the bed. Cheryl took them out of the room and pointed them in the direction of pathology where she would have to have bloods taken.

**Draco: 11/06/13**

About 10 minutes after the got to pathology, Hermione's name was called out. She made Draco hold her hand whilst she had the needle inserted into her arm. She wasn't scared of needles as such, she just didn't like seeing them. Once the nurse had taken her blood she was allowed to leave. They ordered the taxi and waited by the front of the hospital.

"I told you everything would be okay." Draco smiled.

"I know, I just felt like something was wrong y'know." Hermione replied. "I'm glad everything was okay though. Maybe I'll stop worrying as much now."

Draco smiled to himself. He knew full well that she wouldn't stop worrying, and that's one reason why he loves her.


End file.
